The invention relates to a container in a motor vehicle for storing drinks and/or food.
German offenlegungsschrift 35 12 808 describes a can holder in a motor vehicle in a glove compartment which can be closed by a swing-action cover, said holder having a retaining plate in which a circular-cylindrical can-receiving depression is formed, it being possible for the retaining plate to be fitted on the driver-side edge of the swing-action cover such that, when said cover is open, the retaining plate is aligned at least approximately horizontally. When the swing-action cover is swung shut, said retaining plate moves over an arc, with the result that an opened can which has been set down on the retaining plate has to be removed from the latter before the cover is swung shut, in order to avoid spilling of the contents.
A further can holder in a motor vehicle is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,709. This can holder is designed such that it can be drawn out in the manner of a drawer once it has been swung down into a horizontal position. It is only in the open state that this can holder is suitable for receiving a drinks can, and the latter thus always has to be removed from the holder before the holder is pushed in and swung up.
For storing drinks and/or food in containers, such as glove compartments, stowage boxes or tunnel console housings with stowage and set-down means on a swing-out cover, it is desirable for it to be possible for food and/or drinks which have/has been opened and set down on the swung-out cover to be returned into the storage container without the contents being spilled, the intention being to ensure that opened drinks and/or food are/is stored without any risk of a mess being made both when the container is open and when it is closed. Furthermore, it is desirable for cooling to be provided in the storage container.